London's Burning
by Ellenarnia
Summary: Stella is now a fugitive. She is wanted throughout the country. She skips from town to town not staying in one place long enough to be found. Her friends and family have been kidnapped and the country is in outrage. Can she sit by and watch as KORPS kills innocent people. Can she sit by and watch as London's Burning. Disclaimer: I don't own M I High or the characters
1. Prolouge

Hello to you mon peoples. Here it is. The sequel to Doing Time. I have only written the prologue at the moment but there you are. Onwards. It's a little poem to give you some background info.

Prologue

I skip from town to town

To stop them from learning

Who I really am

I watch as London's Burning

* * *

I hide away in shadows

To stop myself from turning

Into Stark's prisoner

I watch as London's Burning

* * *

Children scream in the streets

And people are adjourning

To fight against KORPS

I watch as London's Burning

* * *

Their efforts come to nothing

And they get what their deserving

Murders of the innocent

I watch as London's Burning

* * *

There we go. Setting the scene for our lovely story. Tell me what it should be about then it becomes a little bit of your story too. That's lovely isn't it.


	2. Burned Alive

Hello. I'm really, really, really sorry for the lack of updates. I sort of left you hanging. Sowy. Anyhoo. Forward.

* * *

Chapter 1- Burned Alive

Frank's P.O.V.

_*5 months before*_

My feet were pounding against the pavement. I had to get to her before Stark did. He would torture her. Kill her. I stopped. I could smell smoke. Fire. I started running again. The smoke was circling into the air. Forming clouds. I got to the end of Stella's road and saw something terrible.

The whole street was ablaze. Every house was on fire. People were screaming as guards and police held them back from the flames. In front of the Stella's house, Stark was standing there with an evil smirk on his face, like he was god almighty. He had done this, injuring hundreds of people, just to kill Stella.

"This people, is what happens when you defy KORPS!" Stark shouted over the screams. "Stella Knight has defied us and she has paid the price!"

Stark definitely worked for KORPS then. Treacherous snake. He turned to them just like Hamish. They'd injured and killed people. They'd killed Stella. My Stella. I felt a wave of emotion wash over me. I couldn't do this anymore. I started to cry. I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked round and saw Dan and Keri.

"Frank what happened?"

"She's gone. She's really gone." I mumbled before I broke down again.

Tom and Aneisha came running round the corner.

"Have you seen it? Houses on fire." Tom said

"Probably not the time Tom." Aneisha mentioned and pointed at me.

"Frank? What's wrong?"

"Stark burned the houses. He's killed Stella. We have to go. Now!"

We got back to the safehouse and decided to go in the back way but the back door was open.

"Someone's here."

"Who though? Nobody knows where we are."

"Let's see shall we."

Dan went in first and we all followed.

"Kitchen's clear."

We all filed in and looked around for anything missing or touched. Nothing all as it was before. Who breaks in but doesn't take anything? I opened the door to the living room. Nothing out of place there either.

"We'll check upstairs." Dan said and took Keri with him

The rest of us went into the living room properly and looked around.

"Um…. Frank. Look at this." Tom was standing by the table

"What is it?"

"A note and a bunch of black hair."

"Black hair?" I repeated.

"The notes from Stella an-"

"Stella! What does it say?"

"Mainly just saying she's alive and running. She also tells us to run. Says Starks probably found us."

"And she's cut her hair. So nobody recognises her."

I picked the hair up. I loved Stella's hair when it was long. She looked so beautiful.

"Can anybody smell burning?" Aneisha asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Stark's found us. We have to go."

I ran to the stairs. "Dan! Keri! We have to go!"

They came sprinting down the stairs.

"Out the back quick. Go!"

* * *

There we go. Chapter 2 ends. Please review. And can I say a thank you for those people who have started following and faving. Also for Memory fans I want the baby to be a girl. Thanking you.


	3. Hatfield's Burning

Hello to you. Here is Chapter 2. It's called Hatfield's Burning and if you don't know Hatfield is a place. If you live in Hatfield lovely of you to read and you'll know what I'm talking about but I will guide you were I'm thinking this happens. Forward.

* * *

Chapter 2- Hatfield's Burning

Stella's P.O.V.

I watch the TV through a shop window. It's always on the news. Never changing. I can't hear it but I don't have to. They're saying more KORPS agents have been recruited, that the price on my head has risen to £50,000 and that anybody with any idea of my whereabouts should come forward. I don't really see any of this as news though. It's just the same thing every day. I think every person in the country knows I'm wanted so why tell them again and again. To drum in the fact? I don't know anymore.

I smell smoke and look up. A cloud is coming over the shops in the town. **(The bit under the cover with the estate agent, barbers and little café). **I can hear the familiar sounds of screams as the shops start to collapse. The survivors run to the town square **(That massive space where the farmers market is held. Not the actual market. Farmers market)**. KORPS agents appear and shove us over with them.

Stark is standing in the middle with guards around him. Protecting him from the people. He only did this when he made a speech. I'd seen him do the same in other towns and cities.

"People of Hatfield" he shouted "You are harbouring a fugitive!" he held up a picture of me. I didn't look like me though. Thank god. It was when we broke out of the MI9 cells. It really didn't look like me. My hair was now short and I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was a past version of me.

"Give her to me and you will not be harmed! If you do not I will burn every building to the ground till I find her!"

He'd done this in the other towns and cities. It was chaos. I'd got out before he found me though. Just about.

"Stella Knight!" Stark was talking to me directly now "Give yourself up. Your friends and family will be freed and the people of Hatfield will be safe once more! If you do not I will kill your friends and family, one by one!"

Nobody said anything. They didn't know I was hear.

"You know your sisters children cry for you. 'Help us Auntie Stella, help us!'"

I was getting angry now. If he'd hurt the children in any way I'd kill him. They were kids. They'd done nothing wrong except being connected to me.

"The teens tell us nothing. They are silent. Wanting so much to protect their precious Stella."

"Your sister is angry. I can see how you are related. Not much physical resemblance I grant you but the fire. She has it, just like you."

I kept my head down and eyes to the floor. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Who else have we got? Oh yes Frank London! We have tortured him for information yet he keeps silent. Just like the teens. He's close to death Stella. Wouldn't you rather save him than keep on running?"

I dug my nails into my palm to stop myself from going up and punching him.

"Nothing? Your choice."

He turned to one of his guards.

"Burn it!"

All I could do was watch as the town caught light and the buildings smouldered. The people ran from the buildings. Their business and homes going up in flames. Their children screaming for help because of me. I had done this. I might not have started the fire myself, but the thought of destroying me had. The smoke filled the air. Like it had throughout the country. Like it had in London.

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time.


	4. Ash

Bonjour again. Hoping you is well. Gut. Forward.

* * *

Chapter 3- Ash

Stella's P.O.V.

_*Flashback/Memory*_

_The fire was spreading from street to street. Part of London was now ablaze with the fire Stark had started. Just to kill me._

_I couldn't go back to the safehouse. It would put everyone in danger. If KORPS found Keri they would turn her into the mastermind. That would be bad. Very bad. I had to say goodbye though and tell them I was safe. They deserved at least that. _

_I got to the safehouse. At least this street wasn't on fire. I knocked on the door. Nothing. _

"_It's Stella!" I shouted through the letterbox_

_Nothing_

_I walked round to the back door. It was unlocked. Really safe. _

"_Frank?" _

"_Dan?"_

"_Keri?"_

"_Tom?"_

"_Aneisha?"_

_None of them answered. I went into the living room. It was empty. My attention was drawn to a pad of paper on the table. I dug out a pen from my pocket and started writing. _

Dear Team

I've left this note so you know I'm alive. Stark's found me and he's burned down most of London in the process. I'm running now because if I stay you'll all be in danger. Also stark will probably find you soon so I suggest that you leave. I'm sorry I put you all in this danger and maybe I'll see you all again one day.

Also Frank I'm sorry for storming out earlier. Of course I forgive you. If you can forgive me for putting the whole country in danger.

Bye

Stella xx

_I set the pen down next to the pad and left the note. I hoped that they would come back and find it but if they didn't it would be better. I went into the kitchen and found a pair of scissors. I tried my best to cut it straight but I'm sure parts were longer than others. I placed it on top of the note and left. _

_I walked back into the street and picked up the smell of burning wood. Looking round I spotted the house on the end was on fire. I ran in the opposite direction to the flames as fast as I could. I ran through the inferno ravened __**(Thank you thesaurus) **__streets. Not stopping or looking back as London turns to ash. _

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

* * *

Here ends our chapter. Hoping you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. Also sorry about jumping from present to past but the next chapter is back in the present. The story will probably stay in the present for now. See ya soon. I will update Memory soon when I've written it.


	5. Temper, Temper

Hello to you. Here is the next chapter. I've been told I'm going a bit dark with this. I'm not sure if it's a compliment or an accusation. I'll take it as a compliment. Thanking You. Anyway forwards with this chapter. I think this will be longer than my other chapters but then again everything looks long on a word document. I've already written 64 words. This is picking up where we left off at the end of chapter 2. Forward.

* * *

Chapter 4- Temper, Temper

Stella's P.O.V.

Hatfield was still burning. The buildings collapsed in on themselves. People were still trapped inside. No correction, children were trapped inside. Their parents screaming and tried to go back for them but others held them back. I can't stand by and watch children die because of what I have done. Nobody was holding me back. Before my brain could argue my legs started to move and I ran into the smoking building.

People of Hatfield's P.O.V.

**(I know that's a bit general but I can't just say Gabbie from Hatfield because you don't know who she is)**

We stood watching it burn. Our lives. The children were trapped but there was nothing we could do for them. Nothing anybody could do for them. A dark shape suddenly ran into the building. We called after them but they didn't return.

We watched as the flames rose throughout the building. Consuming it. There was an explosion and rubble hailed down on us.

Stella's P.O.V.

The children had been at the back of the shop. Two sisters hanging on to life. One was unconscious but the other was fully awake. A torrent of tears running down her cheeks. I saw a speck of light and headed for it. If I could get the children out, it would have been worth it.

I emerged into the sunlight. I saw the crowds in front of the shop. Shouting. So loud. It made my head hurt. I put the children down. They ran over to the people who had now become a blur to me. I started to cough. My lungs felt heavy from the smoke. I'd probably inhaled a majority of it. I couldn't find any clean air in my lungs. It was choking me.

People started coming up to me. They started talking but I couldn't really hear it. Just vague mumbling sounds. I felt dizzy so I sat down on the pavement. I could make out what the people were saying now.

"Why did you do that?"

"That was incredibly stupid."

"That was incredibly brave."

"What made you do it?"

"Well done."

"Thank you for saving the children."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

I mumbled something about not needing to be thanked and put my head in my hands. They were covered in soot but I guessed my face was too so it made little difference. Paramedics quickly joined the circle of people around me.

"You alright darling?"

I nodded in response because I still haven't found enough breath to talk properly.

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Melody. Melody Green."

I had to use fake names wherever I went. If anybody found out who I was they'd hand me over to Stark and claim the fat fee.

"I'm fine really." I insisted

"We need to check you over Melody. You don't look fine."

"It's just soot." I shot back and started rubbing my cheek.

"Those children owe you their lives Melody."

"Call me Mels. I hate Melody."

I also hated how he kept using it. Melody this, Melody that. Then again it did make me sound like a different person to Melody.

"Well that, Mels, was incredibly brave."

"I couldn't watch those children die. Anybody would have done it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Name me somebody you don't like. I bet you they would have done it."

"No they wouldn't."

"Who don't you like?"

He didn't look up from checking my leg over "Stella Knight. She's a coward. She hides while people die. I doubt she would have done something like that."

After all this time people still thought me as evil. They still thought I wanted this to happen. Children being burned alive.

"How do you know?" I said angrily snatching my leg out of his reach "How do you know anything about her?"

"I don't b-"

"Exactly. So don't talk about things you don't understand!"

"Temper, Temper girly. The fire's rubbed off on you."

"Don't you patronise me!"

"Alright, alright. Watch your temper."

"If you tell me to watch my temper again, I'll do something you're really going to regret!" I threatened holding my fist up

He backed away and the circle from around me dispersed into smaller groups. I got to my feet and stalked off in the direction of the burned shops.

"How do you know Stella Knight?" a voice came from behind me

I stopped. I'd said too much. Far too much. I couldn't look them in the eye so I stayed looking at the shops.

"I used to know her. A long time ago. We were close. Very close. Like sisters you could say."

"Why hasn't she given herself up then?"

I turned to the face the expectant crowd.

"What's your name?" I asked pointing at the paramedic who'd been treating me

"James Miller."

"Tell me then, James Miller, if Stark was killing your friends and your family and burning anything just to get to you. What would you do?"

"I'd want to defy him." He said quietly

"Exactly. That's what Stella's doing. Defying him."

"She's a criminal though. She betrayed the country."

"No I di- I mean no she didn't" I said quickly trying to cover up my mistake

"Everyone knows the story Mels. She tried to kill the minister for security. She then escaped prison and ran for her life. They just want to put her behind bars again. Where she belongs."

"Where she belongs? You believe that do you? You think the right place for her is prison?!"

"It's on the news."

"You believe the news do you? You think it's the truth. Well it's not. Let me tell you the truth about Stella Knight."

* * *

There we are. Another chapter been and gone. Thanking you for reading and supporting me in my literary journey. Review and tell me what you thought. Also for Memory fans check out the poll on my profile page. You get a little say in the running of that story. I'm a bit low on votes and I can't well decide if I have only 5 votes. I know you can do better than that. Thanks for reading anyway.


	6. Story Time

Hello to you faithful readers. Thank you for joining. It's nice to have people reading otherwise I'm writing for the sake of it and that's just rubbish. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5- Story Time

Stella's P.O.V.

"Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin but I must give you a word of warning before we do. You must not see Stella Knight as a criminal or traitor. Try to see her as an innocent victim."

There were a few mumbles of discontent **(Good word) **but nobody seemed to protest further.

"I will start by telling you why she was locked up. It is true that she was there for the alleged kidnapping the Minister for Security but I say alleged. No facts could that she did, still no facts proved that she didn't. She was innocent though. Nobody proved it though. There was no trial or investigation. There was no justice."

I felt anger boiling up inside of me. I never had any justice. If I had I might not have spent a month in that blasted cell. I might not be wanted. I might not be here. I pushed the anger away and continued the story

"She spent a whole month in prison. She tried to fight back against the system but the system took its revenge."

I closed my eyes. I had tried so hard to forget what had happened in there. What they had done to me. What they had done to Patrick. It hurt to remember.

"She managed to escape with the aid of a few friends. People she cared for. People she trusted. People she loved."

It also hurt to remember how sharp I had been with Frank. I hadn't got to say I was sorry. I never got to say goodbye.

"She got out then she ran. Far, far away. She would have liked to have taken her friends with her but that would have put them in danger. Too much danger."

"So Stella left her friends behind." A voice came from the crowd

"She thought it was right. She thought they would be safer."

"So what will she do now?"

"I don't know." I admitted "I really don't know."

* * *

There you go. Sorry for shortness. I'm just getting back into the swing of things since I've been away for ages. Memory fans I'll try and update tomorrow. Gunshot fans that's next on my list to update. If you're lucky you'll get it tonight. I'll just be off then.


	7. To Find A Secret

Hello to you mon friends und readers. How goes your Sunday? I'm on an updating spree today. All my works going to get updated. I might do this every week actually. I'll keep you posted on that. Stella's still in Hatfield and there are some directory points to where she's going so keep a look out for those please. Anyway to our next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- To Find A Secret

Stella's P.O.V.

I watched the crowd as they left the square. Leaving to go back to their homes or business. Those who had these things in the town would now have nothing. Just a big pile of smoking ash.

I left the town and walked up the main road **(Going away from the town up Woods Avenue or the road with all the schools on it). ** I didn't see anybody behind me until a tap no the shoulder made me look round.

I recognised the face immediately. He hadn't changed after all this time. It was Patrick.

"Sorry to bother you but did you say that you knew Stella Knight?"

"Yes. A long time ago. Why do you ask?"

"Well about 5 months ago I met her. She was very kind to me. I just wanted to know if you still kept in contact with her."

I considered my answer for a minute. If I told him the truth he may go to the authorities. He was still my friend though.

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Is it about Stella?"

"Yes"

"Well of course. She broke me out of prison. I wouldn't betray her."

I considered again, then made up my mind.

"Come with me then."

"Where are we going?"

"To find a secret. A secret that only a few know the truth about. Those who do were captured and taken to be silenced but a select number still live among the ordinary while carrying this secret."

"What is the secret though?"

"You'll find out in due course. Patient's is a virtue sir."

"Can't you just tell me the secret?"

"No. Not hear. Too many people around to hear. Too many spies of KORPS."

I carried on walking past the schools crossing the road at different times just to see if Patrick could still keep up. He could and even managed to walk ahead of me at some points.

We reached a point where I thought no one would hear. **(Non-specific.) **

"So what's this secret?" Patrick asked again coming to a stop behind me

"I am Stella Knight."

* * *

Drama. Hope you enjoyed. Review please because it makes me happy to receive them.


End file.
